


iSing [summer shine mix]

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это Ким Джеджун, - Ючон указывает на него пальцем. Джеджуну хочется провалиться под землю. - Ему нужен кто-нибудь спеть дуэтом на фесте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iSing [summer shine mix]

\- Ультрамариновый - счастливый цвет для родившихся в июле.

\- У тебя же зимой день рождения, - удивленно говорит Ючон. Джеджун маневрирует подносом, ставит его на стол наконец, и плюхается на свое место, локтем задевая Чанмина. Тот издает мягкий возглас и раздраженно берет ластик со стола, стирая нечаянную помарку.

Джеджун рассеянно толкает кимчи из одного конца тарелки в другой, смотря на дальний столик.

\- Как думаете, это его бойфренд? - внезапно спрашивает он, тыча Ючона в плечо.

\- В твоем мире что, все голубые? - откашлявшись, спрашивает тот, получая за это полный оскорбленного достоинства взгляд.

\- Вдоволь насмотрелся? - через минуту ухмыляется Ючон.

\- Да ну тебя. Тебе не понять, - отмахивается от него Джеджун, надувшись. - Они же всегда вместе зависают, тут что-то нечисто!

\- Мы тоже всегда вместе зависаем, предлагаешь устроить шведскую семью? - Ючон подхватывает кусок ветчины из тарелки Джеджуна. - Кстати, ты убрался у себя?

\- У меня чисто!

\- Это не мы вместе зависаем, а вы ко мне без конца пристаете, - бормочет Чанмин. - За что мне это, ума не приложу.

\- Мы тебя защищаем, - успокаивает его Ючон, похлопывая по плечу, и оборачивается к Джеджуну. - Если уберешься, приготовлю тебе что-нибудь вкусненькое. Идет?

\- Погонщик рабов, - говорит Джеджун сокрушенно. Готовить он умеет, но терпеть не может, поэтому битва проиграна, едва начавшись.  
Увлекшись спором про степень чистоты, при которой его часть сделки будет считаться выполненной, Джеджун напрочь забывает про парочку с дальнего столика.

*

На улице половина второго дня, и Джеджун еще спит. Утром Ючон пнул его в бок, на что он только показал средний палец и провалился глубже в сон - он и пришел-то под утро, так и завалился на кровать, не раздеваясь.

Трель на мобильнике довольно мелодичная, но со сна кажется страшным треском, и Джеджун раздраженно рявкает: "Да!" На том конце сухо осведомляются, не Джеджун ли он.

\- Я, - Джеджун зевает.

\- Вы подавали заявление на участие в Десятом ежегодном концерте института? К сожалению, по конкурсу в этом году в сольные выступления вы не прошли, но, возможно, попробуете попытаться в дуэтных?.. Алло? Алло?

\- А, - спохватывается Джеджун наконец. - Конечно, - и он сам едва понимает, что сказал, пока не слышит навязчивые гудки в трубке. - Ох ты ж черт, - говорит он беспомощно, и широко зевает, так, что на глазах выступают слезы.

 

\- Да уж, - соглашается Ючон на ланче, запихивая в себя аппетитную на вид курицу. Чанмин сидит рядом и делает пометки в своих тетрадях и листах, разбросав их по большей части столика. Его очки спустились почти на самый кончик носа, и Джеджун вталкивает их ему обратно на переносицу.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Чанмин, снова спуская их ниже.

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеджун уже Ючону. - Вечно я в какой-то заднице. Черт знает, к кому прителиться теперь. Переведись на вокал?

\- Мне и с фортепиано хорошо, спасибо. К тому же, если мы оба будем жаловаться на один и тот же факультет, тебе быстро надоест.

\- Хотя бы в этом году ты вообще прошел, - Чанмин шуршит листами, пока они в отместку не рассыпаются по полу. - Господи, Ючон, да убери ты свою еду!

\- Ланч - чтобы есть, - говорит Ючон непреклонным тоном, но отодвигает остатки курицы на пару сантиметров. Джеджун роняет голову на руки, осторожно, чтобы не удариться о край стола.

\- Я попал. Не могу же я подойти к первому попавшемуся парню на курсе и спросить, не споет ли он со мной дуэтом?

\- Да, звучит неприлично, - соглашается Ючон, отставляя опустевшую тарелку на край стола и вытирая руки и губы. Получив злобный взгляд от Джеджуна, он свободно смеется. - Ну, давай я за тебя? Хочешь?

\- Хочу, - жалобно соглашается Джеджун, прежде чем взять себя в руки.

Ючон встает на стул и хлопает в ладоши. Столовая, в которой и так немного было студентов, замолкает. Джеджун думает, что у Ючона здорово должны болеть ладони после такого.

\- Это Ким Джеджун, - Ючон указывает на него пальцем. Джеджуну хочется провалиться под землю. - Ему нужен кто-нибудь спеть дуэтом на фесте. Если что, мы тут всегда зависаем на ланче, или в музыкалку третьего этажа подходите, я там часто, - слезая со стула, он подмигивает Джеджуну. В тишине столовой слышно, как сопит Чанмин, делая какие-то пометки в тетрадях.

Внезапно какой-то первокурсник роняет себе на ноги кофе в лучших традициях голливудских фильмов, и магическим образом все отмирают.

\- Спасибо, Пак, - хмуро бормочет Джеджун, шлепая Ючона по руке. Сильно. - Чанмин, ударь его, - командует он.

\- Щас, - отвечает тот, не поднимая взгляда. - Уже бегу. У вас пары вообще есть?

\- А у тебя? - Ючон копается в своей сумке и, наконец, вытаскивает на свет божий изрядно потрепанный листок. - У меня, - он морщится, - черт, у меня сегодня еще история корейской традиционной музыки. И композиция.

\- Практика?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, у меня ничего не готово, - Ючон последний раз с отвращением смотрит на листок и запихивает обратно в сумку. - Так, а с тобой что?

\- Введение в компьютерные технологии, - сообщает Чанмин, начиная собирать тетради. - Джеджун пропустил йогу.

\- Неправда, я на йогу всегда хожу, - возмущается Джеджун, не поднимая головы со стола. - Сегодня был бег. Или фехтование, или еще какая-то хрень, которая не йога.

Ючон отчетливо фыркает. Джеджун отвечает ему средним пальцем левой руки.

\- Я вообще не понимаю, зачем певцам заниматься фехтованием.

\- Вот-вот, и я тоже, - соглашается Джеджун и наконец выпрямляется. Столовая уже почти опустела; кроме них троих, остались только неразлучники за дальним столиком и девочка, судя по нотным листам, с дирижерского.

Пока Ючон собирает их тарелки, а Чанмин - свои листки, упаковывая все в портфель в каком-то только ему известном порядке, Джеджун встает и потягивается. Девочка выходит, и затем прощаются неразлучники. Один из них уходит, а второй направляется к Джеджуну.

\- Привет, - говорит он смущенно, не поднимая глаз. Джеджун оторопело разглядывает его.

\- Привет? - выходит удивленно.

\- Я по поводу фестиваля, - парень наконец смотрит на него. У него глаза странной формы, думает Джеджун. - У меня тоже непроход по сольным, - объясняет он. - И я подумал, если вам надо кого-то для дуэта...

\- Нет! - вырывается у Джеджуна прежде, чем он успевает подумать. Судорожно размахивая руками, он пытается пояснить, - не слушай Ючона. Он всегда такой, он просто шутил. Нет смысла выступать в дуэтных, - Джеджун смеется, нервно, поглядывая на парня и на дверь столовой. Возле двери стоит второй парень из парочки с дальнего столика, внимательно, в упор глядя на него. Джеджун краснеет и переводит взгляд на стоящего перед ним. - Извини, - неловко говорит он.

\- Да ничего, - тот улыбается, криво, но искренне. - Да и вряд ли можно петь с тем, кого не слышал, - Джеджун кивает в ответ, облегченно.  
\- Что у вас тут? - Ючон обнимает его за плечи, подходя сзади так неслышно, что Джеджун вздрагивает.

\- Ничего, - резко говорит он.

\- Ничего, - эхом повторяет парень, поворачиваясь. - Я пойду?

Это выходит у него вопросительно, так что и Ючон, и Джеджун кивают и смотрят, как парень кладет руку на плечо своему спутнику, говоря ему что-то на ухо. Когда они уходят, Ючон совсем повисает на Джеджуне, и тихо смеется.

\- Это на него у тебя виды? А он ничего, симпатичный.

\- Нет у меня видов, и слезь с меня, ты тяжелый, - Джеджун безрезультатно пытается вывернуться, на что Ючон только громче смеется и обхватывает его обеими руками и одной ногой.

\- Прекращайте игрища, я только что поел, - говорит внезапно оказавшийся рядом Чанмин. - Зря ты ему отказал, кстати, - он поправляет ремень на плече. - Он хорошо поет.

\- Тоже с вокального? - интересуется Ючон. Чанмин кивает.

Джеджун сожалеет, что так резко отказался. Он вспоминает взгляд спутника смущающегося парня и облизывается.

*

Джеджун любит: практические сессии вокала и курс сценического грима.

Джеджун терпеть не может: класс по опере и классы по дикции.

Это довольно легко понять по частоте его присутствия в аудитории и степени сонливости. Его бы и сегодня не было, но он перепутал расписание и пришел на йогу.

\- А, Ким! Соизволили почтить нас своим присутствием? - ядовито интересуется преподаватель, Ан Ёнджик. Джеджун послушно склоняет голову, не отвечая. - Можете не садиться. Сегодня делимся на группы и практикуемся, час на подготовку, неделя на доведение до ума. Считайте, это внезапный зачет.

Группа ропщет; Джеджун ругается сквозь зубы. У него не карма, а дырявое решето.

\- Ким! И второй Ким тоже, - Ан подзывает своих студентов, как собак, помахивая ладонью. Джеджун почти ждет, что сейчас его стукнут газетой по лицу. Ан, тем временем, внимательно вчитывается в какой-то свой список. - Вы вдвоем, - наконец, изрекает он. Джеджун невольно морщится, поворачиваясь поздороваться.

\- По фамилии неудобно, - говорит второй Ким. Джеджун испытывает страннейшее чувство дежа вю от его улыбки. Они, должно быть, стояли прямо друг за другом в списках студентов, но были в разных группах, потому что иначе Джеджун бы запомнил, - меня зовут Джунсу.

\- Джеджун, - слегка остолбенело представляется Джеджун. Они смотрят друг на друга, пока их не окрикивает Ан:

\- Ну что вы застряли! Идите, решайте, что будете петь. Никакой халтуры, Ким!

\- Нас тут двое, - возвращает Джеджун. Ан трясет в его сторону свернутыми списками класса.

\- Тот Ким, который спит на моих занятиях, - и отворачивается.

У Кима Джунсу морщинки в уголках глаз от улыбки. Карма Кима Джеджуна официально перестала существовать.  
_____

\- И как он? - Ючон сочувственно двигает тарелку с рисовым желе поближе к Джеджуну. Тот, сгорбившись, сидит на краю стула и пытается убить Чанмина взглядом. Он пробовал сесть спиной к дальнему столику с Джунсу и его - с теми двумя, но Чанмин выпинал его обратно.

\- Мне нужно учиться, а я не могу делать этого, глядя на весь институт, - поясняет он наконец, сдавшись под взглядом Джеджуна. - Это у вас "ланч - чтобы есть", - Чанмин передразнивает Ючона. - Музыканты, никакой домашней работы.

Сам Чанмин учится на режиссерском, и размеры его домашних заданий вгоняют Джеджуна в священный ужас. Чанмин часто шутит, что их всех хотят взять измором, дабы не размножать плохих фильмоделов.

\- Мне нужно сочинить семиминутную оригинальную композицию к пятнице, - сообщает ему Ючон. Чанмин хмыкает, но кивает.

\- Ладно, тогда только у Джеджуна.

\- Он хорош, - признает Джеджун.

\- Лучше, чем ты?

\- Не испытывай судьбу, Пак Ючон, - Джеджун наставляет на него карандаш Чанмина, все еще зажатый в его же пальцах. Чанмин устало вздыхает.

\- Можно мне мою руку обратно?

\- Понятно, хорош, но до тебя не дотягивает, - смеется Ючон. - Что вы поете?

\- Не знаю, выбирал Ёнджик. Тему из какого-то фильма.

\- Английский? Помочь?

\- Да, - Джеджун косится на Джунсу. Тот машет ему один раз, и Джеджун отворачивается. - Помочь. Ненавижу английский. И свою карму. И оперу, - мрачно заканчивает он.

\- Окей, пятьдесят тысяч вон и я весь твой, - радостно заявляет Ючон, и Джеджун давится своим кофе.

\- Какой ты дешевый, Пак, - ухмыляется Чанмин. Ючон играет бровями.

\- У тебя есть деньги, Шим?

\- Я лучше еды куплю, - Чанмин по-детски показывает язык и снова утыкается в свои тетрадки. Джеджун смеется, забыв на время про выкрутасы своей кармы.

*

Работать с Джунсу оказывается на удивление легко. Он никогда не спорит и только указывает на то, что ему не нравится, оставляя решения на Джеджуна. Хотя предлагает он дельные вещи, так что Джеджун почти всегда слушает. В классе они пока единственные, кто вообще репетирует, и на третий день Джунсу наконец предлагает.

\- Ланч? - Джеджун в смятении смотрит на него. - Но я...

\- Всегда обедаешь со своими друзьями, - Джунсу кивает. - Я в курсе. Я со своим другом обедаю.

\- А он откуда? - как можно более невзначай интересуется Джеджун.

\- С танцевального, - Джунсу хмурится. - Нет, так нет.

\- Эй, - говорит Джеджун внезапно. - Я не против.

Так он оказывается за одним столиком с Джунсу в соседнем "Старбаксе". Мобильник пиликает и замолкает; смс оказывается от Ючона.

\- Извини, - Джеджун помахивает телефоном. - Я их не предупредил.

Джунсу качает головой в знак того, что не возражает, и ничего не спрашивает, хотя Джеджун почти этого хочет - тогда появится возможность спросить про его друга с танцевального.

Танцевальный факультет в Институте искусств мелкий по сравнению с музыкальным. Джеджун даже не знает толком, где находится их корпус. Он трясет головой, пытаясь выкинуть из нее лишние мысли. Джунсу смотрит на него непонимающе, и Джеджун улыбается, предлагая ему сигарету.  
\- Я не курю, - отказывается Джунсу. Джеджун пожимает плечами и с удовольствием затягивается.

\- Рай, - говорит он. - Кто придумал этот запрет на сигареты в корпусе?

\- Те, кто хотел бы, чтобы вокалисты вышли из института со здоровыми связками? - Джунсу следит удивленным взглядом за сигаретой в руке Джеджуна.

\- С моими связками все в порядке. Я много пью, Ючон пытается впихнуть в меня весь холодильник каждый ужин, бла-бла-бла, - отмахивается Джеджун, усмехаясь, и косится на их стаканы. - Кстати, насчет выпивки. Ты всегда заказываешь колу?

\- Мне даже пары стаканов пива уже много, - улыбается Джунсу. - Я ужасное приложение к вечеринкам.

\- Я обязан познакомить тебя с Ючоном, - решает Джеджун тут же, доставая мобильник и печатая "не пьет!11" одновременно Чанмину и Ючону.

\- Это?..

\- Тот идиот, который все время ест, - услужливо поясняет Джеджун. Ответная смс-ка от Чанмина гласит: "наконец-то хоть кто-то", а от Ючона: "да с кем ты там??". - Тот, который мешает ему своими тетрадками, - Чанмин.

Джунсу мычит что-то согласное.

\- Короче, Ючон научит тебя правильным вечеринкам, - заканчивает Джеджун, победно вскидывая кулак вверх. Мобильник вылетает из его руки на пол. Джунсу смеется, громко, наклонившись вперед, и ударяется затылком о край столика, когда разгибается. Посмотрев на Джеджуна, он плотно сжимает губы. Джеджун зажимает рот рукой, но в конце концов они оба не выдерживают и хохочут.

Барменша "Старбакса" неодобрительно косится на них, отчего Джеджуну невыносимо хочется показать ей язык. Он сдерживается, дергает Джунсу за рукав, и они оба выходят из кофейни, все еще хихикая, как подростки.

Джеджун трясет головой.

\- Я пойду, - говорит он. - У меня йога сегодня. Надеюсь, - он кривится, - что точно йога. Не хочу опять попасть на Ёнджика.

\- Он неплохой преподаватель, - Джунсу посматривает то на него, то себе под ноги. - И обычно не такой...

\- Исчадие ада? - Джеджун хмыкает. - Я даже не собираюсь петь в опере. Я хочу группу.

\- Группу?

\- Группу, - твердо отвечает Джеджун. - Буду солистом. Рок, там, баллады. - Он смотрит на часы и шагает назад, поворачиваясь и уже на ходу бросая, - увидимся завтра!

Завтра они не видятся, потому что Джеджун умудряется подвернуть ногу, спускаясь (кубарем) с лестницы, и Ючон строго-настрого наказывает ему сидеть дома, оставляет на холодильнике записку "съешь меня", а на кофемашине "выпей меня".

\- Чувствую себя долбаной Алисой, - жалуется Джеджун. По телефону репетировать неудобно, это они выяснили полчаса назад, и сейчас просто болтают, потому что Джунсу сказал, что у него свободная пара.

\- Пока с тобой не начнут говорить кролики, ты в порядке, - успокаивает его Джунсу. - Вот же!..

\- Что там?

\- Проиграл, - сокрушенно вздыхает он. - Я тут купил себе одну игрушку...

\- Ой, нет, вот про это я слышать не хочу, - поспешно прерывает его Джеджун. - Мне хватает уже одного игроманьяка, второго моя психика не выдержит. Я сойду с ума. Я, правда, и так сойду с ума, в четырех стенах-то, - бурчит он, пиная вышеобруганную стенку носком тапка.

\- А я бы с удовольствием отдохнул, - Джеджун слышит шуршание и гул, и, взглянув на часы, понимает, что пара подходит к концу. - У меня сейчас философия.

\- Иди давай уже, - торопит его Джеджун, кладет трубку, не прощаясь, и плюхается на кровать. Взгляд его падает на календарь, на котором в июне три красных кружочка - начало регистрации на фестиваль, начало летних каникул и первый день фестиваля.

Джеджун отворачивается, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Дышать через несколько секунд становится жарко.

Он закрывает глаза.  
_______

Через три дня наступает пятница. Джеджун отмечает этот день мысленными фанфарами и вполне реальным свистом Чанмину в ухо.

\- Без тебя было так хорошо, - мрачно говорит Чанмин, но улыбается все равно. Ючон сидит на своем стуле, нависая над тарелкой, и молчит. Джеджун просто рад возможности быть среди людей.

\- Цивилизация! Я скучал по тебе, - умиротворенно заявляет он.

\- Ты жил в цивилизации, - замечает Чанмин. - Ючон сказал, что оставил тебе все необходимое.

\- Ага, кроме общения.

\- Ну, ты же не умер, - Ючон пожимает плечами и раскладывает перед собой нотные листы. - Так, готово. Надеюсь, у меня это примут.

\- Что это? - Джеджун выхватывает один из листов со стола, читая ноты. - Практика композиции?

\- Она, - Ючон отбирает у него лист, складывая все в неаккуратную кучку. - Мне сегодня сдавать. Я вам, кстати, песню написал, - вдруг говорит он.

\- М-м?

\- На фестиваль? - уточняет Ючон. Джеджун искренне не понимает, о чем он.

\- О чем ты?

\- Ну вы же собрались дуэтом петь с этим, Кимом? С твоего курса? Але? Джеджун?

Джеджун замирает, а потом со стоном опускает голову на стол. Тарелка Ючона угрожающе звякает.

\- Я забыл отказаться, - жалуется он столу.

\- Чего ты там бухтишь?

\- Я забыл отказаться! - повторяет Джеджун, выпрямляясь. - Я же согласился участвовать, и совсем забыл. Ох, черт. Черт, черт!

\- Ну да, - удивленно соглашается Ючон, - я в курсе, что ты участвуешь. Твое имя в списках висит.

\- Я думал, ты тому парню отказал? - интересуется Чанмин, поправляя очки.

\- Ну да, - Джеджун думает, стошнит ли его сейчас или таки он успеет добраться до туалета. - Отлично, я стану позором собственного института.  
\- Спроси его еще раз и прекрати страдать, - командует Чанмин. - Тоже мне, трагедию нашел.

\- Я думал, вы для этого репетировали всю неделю?

\- Нет, - Джеджун качает головой. - Это для класса по опере. Сегодня выступаем.

\- Вот и спроси его после, - Чанмин совсем не легонько пихает Джеджуна в спину. - И давай, вали. А то опоздаешь на свою оперу. Тебе еще распеться надо.

\- Решено, - бормочет Джеджун, собираясь, - в августе перевожусь на музыкалку.

\- Ты хреново играешь, - парирует Ючон и услужливо запихивает ему в сумку мобильник. - Удачи, Паваротти!

*

В коридоре третьего этажа всегда собираются четверокурсники, и всегда стоит запах сигарет. Курить в институте невозможно из-за проверок и сигнализаций, поэтому запах - одна из институтских загадок.

Джеджун приваливается спиной к стене и глубоко вдыхает. По крайней мере, выступление прошло нормально. Джунсу ушел так быстро, как только мог, поэтому Джеджун решает позвонить ему попозже и спросить про фестиваль. Он от всей души надеется, что Джунсу не решит внезапно следовать учению "зуб за зуб" и отказать ему на этот раз.

За ними поют еще три пары; этаж, кажется, вымер. Джеджун вдыхает еще глубже, пока его не тянет кашлять, а начав, едва может остановиться, и с радостью хватает внезапно оказавшуюся перед глазами бутылку с водой. Бутылка мокрая и холодная на ощупь. Джеджун пьет жадными глотками, так, что вода льется ему на подбородок, и, наконец, отнимает бутылку от губ.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он.

\- Пожалуйста, - рядом с ним стоит друг Джунсу - с танцевального факультета, Джеджун помнит.

\- Ты друг Джунсу, - выпаливает он. Парень поднимает брови. Джеджун чувствует, как горят щеки, и очень надеется не покраснеть. - Меня зовут...

\- Ким Джеджун, которому нужен кто-то спеть дуэтом на фестивале, - продолжает друг Джунсу и улыбается. У него неестественно ровные зубы и притягательно полная нижняя губа. Джеджун отводит взгляд.

\- Именно, - улыбается он в ответ и вздыхает, запрыгивая на подоконник; оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы никто не увидел. - Джунсу пока нет, он куда-то ушел.

\- У него брат заболел, - кивает его собеседник. - Я пришел вас послушать, но, кажется, он мне не то время сказал.

\- Да, мы были пару минут назад, - больше говорить вроде бы не о чем; между ними устанавливается спокойная тишина, в которой Джеджуну некомфортно. - Мне нужно его спросить кое о чем, - внезапно говорит он.

\- Джунсу?

\- Ага, - кивает Джеджун и молчит. Парень не переспрашивает, и через минуту он продолжает, - про фестиваль. Я забыл отказаться от участия.  
\- Отказаться? - друг Джунсу непонимающе хмурится. - Обычно люди забывают заявки подать...

\- Ну, это-то я сделал, - Джеджун закатывает глаза. - Это сложно. В общем, теперь мне не с кем петь дуэтом, и если Джунсу откажется, я стану позором всея института. И умру от унижения.

\- Зато умрешь известным, - предлагает парень, засовывая руки в карманы и выпрямляясь. Джеджун задумывается и кивает в конце концов.  
\- Это да, - соглашается он уже более бодро.

\- Да, - повторяет парень и делает шаг назад. - Мне надо идти. У меня еще занятия сегодня.

Джеджун чувствует себя разочарованным, но пожимает плечами и наклоняет голову набок.

\- Пока, - говорит он. - Джунсу сказал, ты учишься на танцевальном?

\- Современный танец, - кивает парень. - Удачи с фестивалем, - добавляет он и уходит.

Только когда его шаги затихают на лестнице и звучит звонок, возвещая окончание пары, Джеджун соображает, что забыл спросить, как его зовут.

*

Может, карма и не дырявилась, неожиданно приходит в голову Джеджуна мысль. Он стоит перед дверьми в главный вход корпуса 3А, принадлежащего танцевальному факультету, разглядывая указатель. Джунсу есть Джунсу - он согласился на фестиваль, даже ничего не спросив. Песня Ючона была красивой балладой. И Джеджун наконец выяснил, где находится этот чертов корпус.

Он сдается через пару минут; выяснить, какая у друга Джунсу пара, просто прожигая указатель взглядом, невозможно. Джеджун устраивается на широких бетонных перилах возле дверей, кладет рядом свой рюкзак, наблюдая за выходом. Жарко; через полчаса он ненадолго покидает свой пост, чтобы купить газировки, и слышит звонок как раз, когда возвращается. Обратно он бежит - прибегает к "своему" месту, и упирается ладонями в колени, тяжело дыша и чувствуя капли пота на лице.

Когда он выпрямляется, перед ним стоит друг Джунсу.

\- Привет, - оторопело говорит Джеджун.

\- Привет, - отвечает тот, едва склонив голову. И поворачивается, говоря двум парням и девушке позади него, - идите, я позвоню.

Джеджун молча оценивает ушедших.

\- Твоя девушка? - спрашивает он осторожно. Парень усмехается.

\- Нет. Парни тоже не мои.

Они молчат. Джеджун вертит в руках банку колы, постепенно теплеющую.

\- Я забыл спросить, как тебя зовут, - наконец произносит он.

\- Я думал, ты спросишь у Джунсу, - говорит парень. Удивленным, он, правда, не выглядит. Мимо них протискивается группа студенток помладше, и он садится рядом с Джеджуном, пропуская их. - Чон Юнхо. Третий курс, специализация - современный танец. Про тебя мне Джунсу рассказывал. Ты ему понравился, - Юнхо смеется.

\- Да, он тоже, - Джеджун запинается, не зная толком, как ответить. - Ничего. Он твой?..

\- Друг.

Джеджуну кажется, что Юнхо щурится на него немного насмешливо. Он трясет головой, челка падает ему на лицо, и он встряхивается еще раз.

\- Мы знакомы со школы, он мне как брат.

\- Мило, - неловко говорит Джеджун и снова замолкает. Да что ж такое, и тем для разговора, как назло, не ищется. Он открывает колу, и ему на ладонь с шипением льется пена. - Черт! - он отбрасывает банку, попадая прямиком в Юнхо. Тот опускает взгляд. У них обоих на штанах расплываются темные пятна.

Брови Юнхо медленно ползут вверх, и он переводит взгляд на Джеджуна, который стоит красный, как вареный рак. Он уверен в том, что у него и уши красные. И шея. И даже пальцы на ногах.

\- Салфетку? - очень тихо предлагает Джеджун.

Юнхо смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, а потом запрокидывает голову и смеется.  
______

В прачечной они одни. Джеджун сидит на одной из стиральных машин, скрестив ноги. И он, и Юнхо в трусах. На удивление, пальцы на ногах Джеджуна нормального цвета.

\- Давай я все-таки заплачу? - в очередной раз предлагает он. Юнхо снова качает головой.

\- Не так уж это дорого, я могу себе позволить.

\- Хорошо хоть, что занятия уже кончились, - бормочет Джеджун, косясь вправо, туда, где сидит Юнхо.

\- Да уж.

Звонок мобильника захватывает Джеджуна врасплох. Он едва не падает со стиральной машинки, удерживает равновесие одной рукой и вылавливает телефон из-под правой ноги. Звонит Ючон, с просьбой купить домой молока и пива.

\- Живешь с кем-то? - спрашивает Юнхо, когда Джеджун заканчивает разговор. Тот кивает.

\- С другом. У нас один факультет, только он из композиторов. Удобно и никаких запретов на вечеринки.

\- Да, Джунсу говорил, что ты соблазняешь его вечеринками, - улыбается Юнхо.

\- Ему это нужно, - наставляет на него указательный палец Джеджун. - К тому же Ючон устраивает лучшие вечеринки на кампусе. А ты где живешь?

\- Минутах в двадцати, если поймаю такси, - стиральная машинка тренькает и останавливает свой непрерывный гул. - Кажется, готово.

Юнхо поднимается на ноги, и Джеджун скользит взглядом по его фигуре снизу вверх, натыкается в конце концов на внимательный ответный взгляд Юнхо, но глаз не отводит. Юнхо моргает и отворачивается, доставая их джинсы, уже почти сухие.

\- Нормально, - критически осмотрев, выносит он вердикт, и кидает Джеджуну его пару. Джеджун не торопится одеваться, смотря на Юнхо.

Когда тот подходит совсем вплотную к нему, Джеджун задерживает дыхание. Юнхо наклоняется, его темные волосы задевают шею Джеджуна. Тот вздрагивает.

\- Мобильник, - говорит Юнхо и распрямляется, держа в руке телефон, вытащенный из-за спины Джеджуна. Джеджун поджимает губы, и Юнхо улыбается, закусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Мне пора, я обещал своим друзьям потренироваться с ними для фестиваля. В следующий раз, если захочешь встретиться, просто позвони. Стирка отнимает много времени.

Джеджун чувствует себя неловким болваном.

\- Номер спроси у Джунсу. Мне правда пора, - повторяет Юнхо с сожалением и выходит, не оборачиваясь.

*

Ючон стоит перед корпусом и курит; на него косятся проходящие мимо студенты и преподаватели. Чанмин сидит рядом на перилах, в наушниках, в кои-то веки уткнувшись в игровую приставку вместо учебников.

\- Вы похожи на поссорившуюся парочку, - приветствует их Джеджун, подойдя. Чанмин морщится.

\- Спасибо большое, Джеджун. Я это представил.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

\- Ну и фантазия у тебя, Чанминни, - ухмыляется Ючон и получает кулаком в плечо.

\- Не зови меня так, - предупреждает Чанмин. Ючон строит Джеджуну лицо повешенного, высовывая язык и закатывая глаза, и одновременно тычет пальцем в Чанмина. Джеджун хихикает, закрыв ладонью рот.

\- Вы знаете, что столовая закрыта? - интересуется он, отсмеявшись.

\- А ты думал, мы тут загораем? - искренне удивляется Ючон. - Пошли в "Старбакс". Мне нужен кофе.

\- Там маленькие столики, - недовольно замечает Чанмин, но следует за ними.

\- Вот в кои-то веки пообедаешь, - удовлетворенно отвечает Ючон, и переключает внимание на Джеджуна. - А у вас как дела в гнездышке?

\- В каком еще гнездышке? - подозрительно спрашивает Джеджун. Возле "Старбакса" толпа студентов. - Смотри-ка, не одни мы такие умные.

\- Ну еще бы, - кивает Ючон. - Я про тебя и этого Джунсу. Ты в последнее время только с ним и зависаешь. Совсем тебя не видно, - он играет бровями.

\- Когда ты так делаешь, у тебя лицо становится идиотское, - сухо говорит Джеджун и открывает дверь. Свободный столик находится у дальней стены, но стул всего один - им с Ючоном приходится практически сесть друг другу на колени на диванчике. - Нет у нас никакого гнездышка. У тебя не мозг, а порноканал.

\- Это называется романтичность, - парирует Ючон, скучнея на глазах. - Что, совсем ничего на горизонте нет?

\- С Джунсу? Фу, - искренне говорит Джеджун.

\- Я слышу лицемерие в твоем голосе!

\- У тебя слуховые галлюцинации, - Джеджун показывает ему средний палец и поворачивается к Чанмину. - Когда у вас экзамены?

\- Тогда же, когда у вас, - Чанмин сосредоточенно изучает меню. - Здесь есть что-нибудь, кроме кофе?

\- Пончики, - Ючон перелистывает меню на пару страниц вперед и тычет куда-то в нижнюю половину. - Давай, ешь. Вырастешь большой.

\- Куда уже больше, - хмыкает Джеджун.

После того, как Чанмин приносит свои пончики, разговор перетекает на предстоящие экзамены и фестиваль. Ючон передает Джеджуну финальный вариант лирики и мелодии, и неожиданно Чанмин говорит:

\- Точно, совсем забыл, - тянется к своему рюкзаку, доставая из внутреннего кармана маленькую пластиковую штуку. Джеджун хмурится.

\- Это что?

\- Отдай Джунсу, - Чанмин собирается, бросая взгляд на часы. - Когда встретитесь. Он просил дать карту памяти, где-то застрял.

\- В игре, что ли? - Ючон кладет голову на плечо Джеджуна, изучая пластик, но ему быстро надоедает.

\- Когда вы успели с Джунсу познакомиться?

\- Он сам подошел, - Чанмин пожимает плечами и улыбается. - Играет он хорошо, в любом случае.

\- Ну, ладно, - соглашается Джеджун удивленно. - Передам. А ты почему не можешь?

\- Шутишь? У меня экзамены через две недели. Я даже есть успевать не буду.

\- Может мне к тебе переехать? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Ючон, пока они выходят. Чанмин похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Нет уж, обойдусь. Спасибо, впрочем, за предложение.

\- Ладно, - с сомнением соглашается Ючон. Они останавливаются. - Мы домой, ты на пары?

\- Экзаменационная практика, - кивает Чанмин и разворачивается.

*

Экзаменационная неделя проходит в напряженном разучивании всего, что только можно разучить, и поспешных репетициях. Джеджун вдыхает полной грудью, кажется, только в следующий понедельник, когда большинство экзаменов пройдено и остаются только мелкие зачеты по практике вокала. На втором курсе было тяжелее.

\- Особенно с фортепиано, - бормочет он.

Он ждет Джунсу рядом со входом в корпус, сидя на перилах и болтая ногами. Он совершенно забыл про просьбу Чанмина, и вспомнил только вчера, когда карта памяти случайно вывалилась у него из сумки.

Почему-то, когда рядом с ним садится Юнхо, он совершенно не удивляется.

\- Ждешь кого-то? - интересуется Юнхо, легонько толкая его плечом. Джеджун улыбается, щурясь на солнце. Юнхо снимает с себя темные очки и неуклюже надевает на Джеджуна. Он поправляет их и кивает; сквозь темные линзы мир кажется слегка расплывшимся по краям.

\- Я вместо него, - информирует его Юнхо. - Тут есть детский парк неподалеку. Пройдемся?

\- Как у вас экзамены? - интересуется Джеджун, пока они идут. Он смотрит под ноги, пиная мелкие камешки, и чувствует на себе взгляд Юнхо.  
\- Прошли, - в тон ему отвечает тот. - Ваши сложнее, мы по большей части только танцуем. Правда, с балетом пришлось постараться, - он хлопает себя ладонью по бедру.

\- Мы совсем ничего не репетировали к фестивалю, - в ответ жалуется ему Джеджун. Детский парк пуст и похож на любой такой же - скамейки, горки... Джеджун садится на качели, вытягивая ноги вперед. Юнхо стоит рядом, легонько раскачивая цепь, так, что кроссовки Джеджуна вычерчивают ровные короткие линии по песку - вперед-назад.

\- А, да, - спохватывается Джеджун. - Чанмин меня просил отдать Джунсу, - он протягивает Юнхо карту памяти, которую тот вертит в руках, прежде чем засунуть в карман.

\- Прорепетируете после, - Юнхо возвращается к предыдущей теме разговора, продолжая раскачивать качели, иногда пальцами едва касаясь плеча Джеджуна. - Что вы будете петь?

\- Ючон написал, - Джеджун закрывает глаза и какое-то время раскачивается в тишине. Услышав шорох, он открывает глаза и видит перед собой Юнхо. С каждым толчком качелей Джеджун двигается чуть ближе к нему.

Он запрокидывает голову.

\- Я вас видел в начале семестра, - говорить немного неудобно, но по-другому лица Юнхо не видно. - С Джунсу, в столовой.

\- Да?

\- Да, - Джеджун все-таки опускает голову, взглядом упираясь в грудь Юнхо. Тот, видимо, понимает намек – останавливает качели и опускается на корточки, становясь чуть ниже Джеджуна. Указательным пальцем поднимает очки наверх; они путаются в челке, и Джеджун снимает их, вешая себе на блейзер за дужку. - Вы все время вместе сидели. Я думал, он твой парень.

Юнхо смеется и качает головой.

\- Ага, я потом понял, - соглашается Джеджун, тоже улыбаясь.

Юнхо кладет руки на железные перильца качелей, сделанные, чтобы детям было за что взяться.

\- Это все очень напоминает мой первый поцелуй, - замечает Джеджун.

Нижняя губа Юнхо подрагивает, и он закусывает ее, но не выдерживает и хохочет в голос, запрокинув голову.

\- Что? - спрашивает Джеджун, смеясь. - Правда похоже. Это было в детском саду, и та девочка была раза в три больше мен...

Юнхо подается вперед, целуя его. Чуть дергает за верхнюю губу зубами, не прикусывая, но и не слишком нежно. Его язык скользит между губ Джеджуна вглубь его рта, и Джеджун закрывает глаза. На вкус Юнхо напоминает лимонные конфеты, наверное, с ланча. Джеджун отстраняется, прикусывает подбородок Юнхо, полную нижнюю губу, и целует его снова.

\- Давно хотел это сделать, - бормочет он, когда Юнхо отстраняется.

\- Я вижу, - хмыкает тот. - Ты даже мой номер у Джунсу не взял. А я ждал у телефона.

\- Можно подумать. И вообще Джунсу тут не при чем.

\- Да? - Юнхо задумчиво хмурится, и тут же улыбается, лукаво, как напортачивший ребенок. - А я ему сказал меня расхвалить, если ты спросишь.

\- Чон Юнхо! - возмущенно начинает Джеджун, но не успевает закончить отповедь, потому что Юнхо, надо же, мало было одного поцелуя.

*

\- Да ладно, - переспрашивает Ючон неверящим тоном.

\- Угу, - Джеджун вгрызается в свой гамбургер и закрывает глаза от удовольствия. - М-м, вкусно-то как. Джунсу говорит, у него родственники в том лейбле работают. И они точно у нас на фестивале будут.

\- Я думал, у нас только оперные скауты бывают, - Ючон подпирает подбородок ладонью и задумчиво продолжает, - это неплохой шанс. Тем более, с моей-то песней.

\- Ты пока еще не великий композитор, - парирует Джеджун.

\- Когда стану, мои ранние вещи будут стоить состояние!

\- Да, я заставлю тебя подписать эти листы. Если найду место между пятнами кетчупа.

\- Звонок, - прерывает их Чанмин и встает из-за столика, потягиваясь. - Вот теперь я чувствую себя на каникулах.

\- С последним звонком? Я так себя чувствую уже недели две, - ухмыляется Ючон.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сухо отвечает Чанмин. Джеджун ждет их, нетерпеливо посматривая на двери столовой. Студенты торопятся мимо, оживленно переговариваясь.

\- Ну что, - удовлетворенно говорит Ючон, когда они выходят на крыльцо. - Через год тебя будет некому защищать, Чанмин. Здравствуй, четвертый курс.

\- Это будут два спокойных, счастливых года, - Чанмин усмехается, а потом улыбается по-настоящему.

\- ...Я даже думаю, не пойти ли в магистратуру, чтобы не оставлять тебя одного, - притворно промокая глаза, смеется Ючон, получая за это пинок под коленки.

Джеджун, щурясь, смотрит на солнце, одной рукой играясь с солнечными очками.

Его мобильник пиликает. Не обращая внимания на шуточную перепалку позади, Джеджун проверяет сообщение. Смс оказывается от Юнхо и гласит: "я перед воротами. джунсу выслал домой. сбегай быстрее".

Джеджун закусывает губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, и делает шаг вперед.


End file.
